


Red

by MistressofMimics



Category: Loki (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief Female Loki, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Femslash, Implied Het, Implied Slash, M/M, One Shot, Post-Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Series/Season One Speculation, Speculation, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Loki had a thing for redheads.
Relationships: Loki/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Kudos: 2





	Red

"Oh, no, you brought the monster."

"Secure Banner, Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Thank you."

Loki couldn't even be angry as Romanov walked away. He would've done the exact same thing in her place. Although he had unintentionally made it easier for her since he had a thing for curly redheads. Theo and Romanov, technically, Romanova were proof of that. He missed his little mortal bookworm, the man'd been so jovial and had such beautiful brown eyes. Not to dismiss Romanova's guileful greys, they were very pretty in their own right. It was a shame he and Romanova hadn't met in less averse circumstances.

They would've created such beautiful chaos together.

* * *

_Many days and time jumps later..._

Loka had let herself be caught and bound. Of course, she was far from averse to being frisked by a beautiful woman; Ms. Kelland, however, had ruined it by enjoying pitching her down the stairs too much. She'd taken a bit of inspiration from Theo and Romanova for this little 'quest' of hers to recover the Watch; her mid-back length red hair had decided to start frizzling in the dank room, which was also ruining her nail polish. Ugh, she never should've switched to a Midgardian version, it was awful compared to the Asgardian standard. It was the only thing she had to complain about since she couldn't say she was stuck in the dark. She could see the green symbols painted on the wall and the stairs that led to the main door as clearly as if it were day.

Comparatively bright light made her cringe as another door creaked open behind her, elongating her shadow. Hardly anyone could sneak up on her; Romanova was one of very few to accomplish that feat. The only other one in recent times was...on Sakaar. She jerked her head over her shoulder and mentally swore enough that it would've made the ancient Berserkers of Asgard blush. Obviously the man wasn't on Sakaar any more.

"Well, uh, hello. So, I've got you to thank for bringing me this new device? It's very, heh, very interesting. Hmm, have we met somewhere before? Y-you seem kinda familiar."

It was the Grandmaster.

There went her plan of seducing the Watch back into her hands. She'd watched how the man drooled over her older, alternate, male self and no way was she going to indulge him either. That left compulsion and violence as her options. Just for him, she'd combine them. 

Goddess knew that the man deserved it and, she was, after all, the Goddess of Mischief.


End file.
